Mobile communication devices such as phones, laptops, personal digital assistants, content players, and other similar devices are now pervasive in many parts of the world. In many developing countries, since cellular phone based systems are easier to install and offer the immediate benefit of portability to the end users, a landline based telephone system is not being developed. As a result, given the rising dominance of mobile devices relative to land lines, many changes are occurring in the telecommunication business.
On a related note, as more and more features are being integrated into modern communications devices (cameras, positioning systems, video and music playing functionality, etc.) end users are relying on these devices and using them as a multi-function replacement for many application specific electronic devices. However, storing information on a mobile devices and using it as a replacement for various application specific devices, such as a camera or a GPS device, raises challenges and problems not found in the stand alone devices.
Therefore, a need exists for devices, methods and systems that address the underlying data management challenges associated with the worldwide shift toward using mobile communication devices in lieu of land lines and other application specific devices.